This invention is directed to bracket members for vehicle brake systems. The actuating motors or mechanisms (e.g. air brake cylinders) for brake assemblies are typically connected to the brake assemblies by an elongated bracket member. The actuating mechanism operates to rotate a cam shaft which forces the brake shoes to engage the brake drum. The actuating mechanism is typically connected to the brake assembly or brake drum by an elongated bracket member.
Due to the various structures and configurations of vehicles, including large trucks, it is often necessary to position the actuating mechanism a considerable distance from the brake drum and brake assembly. This requires the use of longer bracket members and longer force moments to operably connect the actuating mechanism with the brake assembly. Also, for larger vehicles, such as trucks and the like, the actuating mechanisms are relatively large and heavy which puts added stress and torque on the bracket members.
In use, significant torsional and bending forces are placed on the bracket members due to the length of the bracket member, the weight of the actuating mechanism, and/or the condition of the roads on which the vehicles are traveling. These forces can be substantial and can weaken the bracket member. In particular, it has been found that bracket members which are welded to the brake assemblies may fail at one of the welded joints.